


Want

by kayskull



Series: I... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, RP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall have feelings for each other, but neither have the guts to open up about it. Instead, the pair roleplay on tumblr as Harry and Louis who have the same love each boy longs for. Secrets are undeniably and mistakenly told and things might just go badly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want

Niall opened his laptop and clicked to tumblr. He typed in his email and password and checked the fan mail in his inbox. 

"Potatoes and Chicken, you're so cleaver Niall. You're my favourite member of the band. You're just so cute."

Same thing everyday. He loved that his fans loved him, and his URL; he just wished they'd say more than that, asked a question or something.

_Thank you so much. Your support means everything to the boys and I._ He typed quickly before clicking the Answer Privately button. He clicked the single tracked tag on the right side of his screen, filling his eyes with photos of his band mate. Liam's face was everywhere. 

'OMG! Look that that effing face. I hate you; you glorious sexy beast you. Why do you exist? Why aren't you right next to me right now! Why can't all boys look like you?!?!?!?!'

Niall found the tags on them to be incredibly accurate and hilarious. But, alas, Liam was straight and had a girlfriend.

_Why can't you be bisexual or gay!_ Niall said, inwardly. _Why can't you just be mine?_ He mentally slapped himself for being so absurd. 

He clicked the log out button at the top and stared at the login screen, debating on whether to log into his other account. He logged on so often, he felt as if he was forcing the account he roleplayed with to be on too often as well. He shrugged his wide shoulders slightly before typing in stylesboat@gmail.co.uk and his password in. 

A reply from pettystripes was at the top; his secret friend was on. _"Harry, I hope you know that when I say I love you, I mean that I love you a little more than I do the other boys..._ " 

All Niall wanted was for someone to love him Harry and Louis clearly loved each other; and with this roleplay account where he played Harry, he finally got it.

**xoxo**

In Wolverhampton, where Liam was visiting his family, the 18 year old sat quietly in his childhood bedroom, laptop sitting on his desk just meters away. Every few minutes, his brown eyes would land on the screen, searching for the little red notification holding stylesboat's reply behind it. 

He really did love Danielle, she was perfect for him in so many ways. But lately while making love to his twenty three year old girlfriend, he often found himself imagining his blonde Irish mate during his orgasm. 

Get those thoughts out of your head, chap. Niall is straight; he's stated tons of times he's just waiting for his perfect princess. Liam started to feel hot, carelessly tugging his purple shirt over his head. As he stood from the mattress to put his shirt in the hamper, he noticed the red bubble on his screen.

He dropped the shirt blindly on the floor next to the desk, pulled out his chair and clicked F5; all at once.

' _-Harry stepped closer to the Doncaster boy and placed his hand on his hip, whispering hoarsely- I've been waiting too long to hear you say those words, Louis._ '

Liam had heard Harry say those exact words to Lou before. It would have struck him as odd, except their fans had a way of knowing more about them then they let see. He took a deep breath as he hit the reblog button; thinking hard of what Lou would say after that. Or better yet, what Louis did say after that. 

His fingers worked the keyboard fieriously, '-Louis bit his bottom lip, staring at his destination.- I had to wait for the perfect moment. And what better time then now? -He closed the gap between them, his soft lips meeting Harry's rough. It was as if his lips were meant to kiss his, a perfect match; their tongues gliding softly together, tasting each other's movements.-

**xoxo**

In London, Niall was eager. The person behind the Louis account had really done their homework before this; it made him question who he was roleplaying with. This happened... This happened right in this apartment! Niall looked around the flat he was sitting in. What did they do next?

Of course he remembered; he had to get a new bed after the incident.

xoxo

**stylesboat:** _Harry pressed against the shorter boy, deepening the kiss. He pulled away enough to move his lips across Louis' jawline up to his ear "Think Niall will mind if we use his room for some privacy?"_

**pettystripes:** _Lou's slender fingers found their way to entangle in Harry's curls. "Hmm. Probably not." Niall shouted from the kitchen "I'm still home, and I would mind." "Bedroom, yes?" Louis completely ignore the Irish lad in the other room, protesting them moving to the bedroom as they walked unsuccessfully sneakily past the kitchen doorway._

**stylesboat:** _When the boys got to the bed room, Harry pushed Louis down on the bed, straddling his knees to either side of Lou's waist. "I've been holding myself back from you since day one, Boo Bear." He feverishly attacked the older boys neck again._

**pettystripes:** ~~OOC: I have to go, my mum just called me for dinner. I'll be back at my own house in a few days, can we pick up then?~~

**stylesboat:** ~~OOC: Sure, Mate. I'll check back in a few to see if you've posted.~~

**xoxo**

Three days later, when Liam arrived back in London, he thought about his roleplay friend as soon as he walked in the door. Before he could even unpack his weekend bag, he turned on his laptop and started posting again.

**pettystripes:** _"Since the day in the toilets?" Lou's hand ran under Harry's shirt, riding the fabric more and more up the flesh. Harold deattached himself long enough to remove his tunic as well as Louis'. Their hot skin melted together at the touch, a moan glistening from Louis' vocal cords._

**stylesboat:** _Harry chuckled when Louis groaned beneath him. "Horny, are you?" Harry whispered against the molten lava that was Louis' chest before placing a love bite at his peck. Styles' breath hitched when Tomlinson unbuckled the belt on his own trousers and they brushed against his own groin. He heard a quiet hum from Lou while Harry slowly pulled the pants and boxers from his waist, in a teasing fashion._

**pettystripes:** _"Harold, please." Louis begged, making the best puppy dog eyes he could in the state he was in. Harry noticed his blue eyes were glazed over in lust. He pulled the trousers off his ankles and dropped them to the floor. "Are we going all the way, or just foreplay, today?" Louis felt stupid the moment he asked, of course they'd only be acting in the foreplay; they weren't even officially a couple yet._

**stylesboat:** _Harry stared down at the boy with serious piercing green orbs, "All the way. I've been waiting too long for you." He wrapped his long fingers around the base of Louis' uncircumcised shaft, squeezing tight enough to earn a moan of pleasure, not pain. He licked the tip of the head with his pink tongue before taking it into his hot mouth; moving painfully slow._

**xoxo**

An hour went by and pettystripes still didn't reply. Niall began to worry a little that he may have taken it a bit far. He may have stated he wanted to take it all the way, but he was still only in the foreplay portion of their endever. 

When he heard a knock at the door, he placed the open computer on the coffee table to answer it. The door opened to reviel Liam.

"Mate! I've missed you! How was Wolverhampton?" Niall attacked his friend in a Horan hug, inviting him into the home. 

"It was good. I got a lot of thinking done. Mum says hi." Liam walked in the familiar door; nothing had changed, still no princess on the couch.

"Thinking? 'Bout what?" Niall closed the door quietly before leading the brunette into the living room. "Are you thirsty? I was just about to make tea."

"Everything. Danielle, the band, tours, fans and their crazy tumblrs." Payne took a seat on the couch and faced Niall. "I'd love a cup. Hey, did you know there's a blog called _payneinsideme_. Like pain inside me, but I think it's suppose to be sexual." His cheeks blushed at the thought of the blogger's URL.

Niall went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea, still listening to Liam go on about what he discovered on his weekend home. It got suddenly quiet, causing Niall to think Liam had run out of facts to share. "Tea's ready." He wandered into the living room holding their mugs and found Liam holding the laptop in his lap.

"You're Harry?" Liam didn't look up from the screen when Niall set the mug in front of him. Nor did he look up when Niall took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, why?" Niall raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Louis' next reply will be _Louis bucked his hips slightly, "Harry, please!" He begged once more, "Just don't tease me." Harry pulled the erection farther into his mouth..._ " Liam trailed off, noticing the red notification at the top. "I put it on queue before I came over..."

**pettystripes:** _Louis bucked his hips slightly, "Harry, please!" He begged once more, "Just don't tease me." Harry pulled the erection farther into his mouth, working his hand up and down the remaining portion at the same speed. The cock continued to go deeper and deeper into the young boys mouth for the next few minutes. Louis cried out in satisfation as he came in Harry's mouth. The Homles Chaple boy swallowed the come in his mouth before slithering up to Lou' mouth, planting a passionate kiss upon his lips._


	2. Need

"I see at how Louis looks at Harry and how Harry looks at Louis and I feel..." Niall was siting at the opposite end of the couch as Liam, staring blankly into the mug. "Lonely." 

The two band mates haven't made eye contact since finding out who they hid behind. They haven't touched since Liam walked in the door; and Niall's last words were the first spoken since Liam's "I put it on queue before I came over." 

"They're so happy, and so willing to tell the world who they really are. I want that, I want to be able to tell the fans what really goes on in my head. But I can't and even if I could, I couldn't." Niall let out a huff at the thought of telling Liam he was bisexual. He knows, deep down that Liam won't care; but he also knows that Liam would see through the facade and know Niall has feelings for him.

"Then tell me." Liam's voice was weak and cracked while he whispered, "I'm your biggest fan, so tell me." It's true; Liam is Niall's biggest fan. He laughs at all his bad jokes, listens when he talked, stares in awe while the Irish boy writes songs or just messes around on his guitar, and he's always there when Niall needed a hug. 

"I can't." Silent tears ghost over Niall's cheeks, "I can't because it'll scare you away."

Liam sat watching while Niall ignored the tears streaming from his eyes; it hurt him to watch his crush cry like a school boy who'd just had his Toy Story lunch box stolen. "I thi- Um... You know you can tell me anything. I'll love you, and support you no matter what you tell me."

"I wish it were that simple." Niall stands from his poisition and makes for the kitchen. He doesn't hear Liam trail behind him, nor does he hear Liam stand silently behind him, observing the Irish boy hover over the sink.

"Just say it. Pretend you're alone here and say it." Liam snakes his arm around Niall's waist, his face resting on the boy's shoulder blade, "Please, Nialler."

More of Niall's salty tears fall shamelessly into the sink, a shakey breath taken into his beautiful lips. His voice is inaudible to the human ear, "I like boys." Liam reajusts his face so he can see his friend, "What was that?"

"More importantly, I like someone in the band." Nialler still didn't speak loud enough to be heard, but Liam had learned how to read lips. His heart fluttered at the lad's words; hoping it was him. His embrace tightened around his friend, urging him to turn around. When Niall was facing Li, his face was stained violently with watermarks. 

The pads of Liam's thumbs pushed away the traces, "You're not alone," He closed the gap between them; their lips pressed together. Niall was shocked at first, but slowly let into the experience, his lips moving slowly against Payne's. Liam's hand's were planted in Niall's hair, tugging at the roots. Desperation lingured between the band mates, Niall's tongue licking Liam's bottom lip; begging for entrance. 

Permission was granted and Liam pressed his toned body to Niall's. His hands left Niall's blonde locks and ghosted to his waist. Through the kisses, his fingers pulled Niall's shirt higher, heat radiated from Niall's skin, but still somehow goosebumped under Liam's fingertips. The shirt swung over the blonde's head, cannonballing the floor with a silent thud. 

Liam's hands toyed with the surface of the Irish boys skeletal frame, pinching and bruising the boy mushed against the kitchen counter. He swiftly moved his hands to the backs of Niall's thighs, pulling him up to wrap his legs around the Woverhampton lad's waist, locking his ankles behind him. He pushed his crush to the fridge; the cold slab of the metal box cooling Niall's desperate kisses. 

With Horan securely placed against the surface, Liam took control and ground his own hips against the body against him. The kiss tore apart when Niall moaned loudly, filling the kitchen with more than just kissing sounds. He batted Liam's hands from his body, sliding down the older lad until he was on the floor; his hands messing with the button of his jeans. The button came open with ease, the zipper slipping down teasingly. 

The denim fell to a pool around Liam's ankles, his boxers still restraining the erection. Niall's finger traced the bulge with a gentle touch, Liam gasping above him with a hiss. The sound was enough to urge the Mullingar native to pull the boxers down as well, freeing the cock to bounce near his lips that held a smirk. His tongue darted from his mouth and dipped into the slit.

"Oh shit, Nialler." Liam croaked, his hands sliding into the blonde boy's hair, tugging the ends upward, forcing the mouth around him. Teeth gently grazing the hardened dick sent a moan from Liam's throat, whining in the process. Niall took more of him in to the warm cave, humming against the intrusion. The breathing from Liam hitched when Niall's hands fondled his balls, the free hand pumping at the small portion of cock not in his mouth. 

 _Man, eating sure did this kid good,_ Liam thought to himself. "Fuck, Niall, I'm gonna.." He didn't get to finish his sentence before he power loaded into the lad's mouth. The younger boy swallowed the bittersweet thick-liquid down before licking the tip of the softening erection clean, then his lips. 


End file.
